Faust
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: M for short lemon, Kakuzu x OC P.O.C and treasure planet story mix, yay space pirates
1. Chapter 1

[On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the nebula's were calm. Peaceful. The great merchant ships carrying their cargo's of precious jewellery and solar substances from one galaxy to the next felt safe and secure, little did they expect that they where pursued by pirates; and the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious captain Kakuzu. Like a hawk from galaxy 3 captain Kakuzu and his band of rebels swooped in out of no where and then gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace, Kakuzu's treasure is still hidden even from his own men but stories have persisted that it remains hidden some where at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds]

A young girl stands by the edge of a boat with long flowing crimson hair staring out into the bleak mist while calmly singing to her self, a hand grabs her shoulder as she jumps and gasps with wide eyes.  
"don't be singin' that song, cursed pirates be sailing this nebula" he whispers looking out at the greying atmosphere, the young girl blinks curiously until the ships captain strides closer with a firm scowl.  
"that's enough, leave the child alone" he glares watching the man curse under his breath about singing pirates songs, the young girl turns to look out at the universe again when everything is quiet once more.  
"mark my words, its unlucky to have a woman aboard!" he adds with a scowl glaring at the young girl, her perpetual icy eyes glance back questioningly.  
"I think it would be cool to meet a real pirate" their eyes widen in shock as the captain becomes stern.  
"pirates are violent, blood thirsty cut throats, beasts; the lot of them. We may be nice to you, but they wont be" he stares out at sea in place of the young girl while she blinks again.

"I find it all quite interesting" the little girl smiles brightly, she was only about 5 or 6 years of age.  
"yes, that's what concerns me" the captain murmurs patting her shoulder and then leaving to watch his crew once more leaving the girl entirely alone, she stares at the open space before squinting her eyes curiously to look at something large and black coming their way ominously.  
"SHIP!" the scout yells in distress while everyone scurries about getting into battle formation, the little girl staring in awe at the vessel.  
"where's the lass?!" another yells as the little girl is suddenly pulled from the awe by the crew men, quickly she is thrown into the captains room and locked inside. Silence is all that can be heard before the sound of gun powder raids the air, screaming and shouting makes the young girl run towards the window to see parts of the pirates ship close to the side. Figures of many shapes jump and swing onto the ship and land with heavy bangs, the loudest makes her gasp and run to hide behind the captains desk. Silence takes its cold hand and cups the boats while only the ring of heavy foot steps are left, nearing the door and without much effort it was kicked right off its hinges. They walk across the wooden planks towards the desk as regular as a heart beat, dangerously she crawls away from the foot steps to lean against the side of the table.

Looking up she can hear them throwing the desk apart in search of something, the little girl takes her chance to move slowly across the floor as the foot steps begin again. Fatally she crawls right into the legs of the person who had not noticed her until now, she looks up at the blue skinned man who stares back down; scars line his face and his hair spikes with a blue tinted wave from the long lost planet of -earth-.  
Squeaking when he tries to grab her she bolts up right and scrambles towards the ruined door and out into the mist and gun powered air, figures that where moving stop and turn to watch the little figure clumsily trip over on the old door and land at the feet of someone else. Bigger than the last, her crystal like eyes look at the boots that are black and leathered until they trail up past the black trousers then uncomfortably to stare into the eyes of green and red, the words from her mouth escape by accident.

"pirates…" she whispers to her self staring in complete awe at the man before her, he raises his brow at the girl on the deck. A pair of large hands snatch her up so she stands before him, he was apparently the captain and had many battle scar's to prove it. His voice is creepy and deep keeping her from looking away, unknown to her that every other pirate had also came to stare at the little girl but she ignores them. The first pirate she came across was too interesting to even blink for, his voice booms a little louder waking her up from the day dream.

"I said, why is a girl on a ship!" the little girl blinks then gives a confused look before parting her lips into the form of an 'o' at remembering she was suppose to actually answer the question.  
"they called me their 'treasure'…" her lips would have formed a bunny smile if it where possible, cheeks turning a gentle pink in a shy manner after answering him; he frowns and glares down at her. She was no bigger than his knee which showed just how tall this man was, walking to circle her he contemplates something.  
"do you know who I am?" he enquires with a raised brow but she smiles and points at him.  
"pirate" her lips curl up into another smile as he rubs his temple and then places the hand back down to rest right next to his cutlass, the other men stare at her with evil and cruel smirks.  
"what 'ill we do wit 'er?" the first enquires "'he be too young fer work on deck and too 'oung fer personal matter. Capin'" the girl just gives a questioning head tilt to what he says not understanding the meaning but the captain only begins to walk away.

"leave her on the ship, she is of no use to us…get back with any cargo you can salvage" he coldly retorts going under the ship to look for any kind of treasure, a man with slick back hair stares at her as he grins.  
"I ked' always sacrifice 'er to Lord Jashin…what are you doing?!" the white haired man snaps looking down at the little girl pulling at his gun then playing with the scythe on his back.  
"I've never seen a pirate before…you're cool!" she brightly replies going back to pulling at the black and red sash, he glares for a moment before smirking at the comment.  
"dam right I'm cool" the others give dopy stares at their fellow crew member before watching her run off towards where their captain had gone, a man with long blonde hair tied into a gravity defying pony tail grabs her.

"I wouldn't go after 'im…if you want the live a little longer. Un" pouting for a moment she stops struggling and stares at him, both ice and azure eyes locking for a moment before she stares at the others when she is put down. It interested them that the little girl found no fear in in them where as everyone else just ran or started screaming, they had already put the women they found down in the brig on their ship before finding her.

"if yer wonderin' the cap'in is the ruthless Kakuzu…" her eyes widen in awe at this because she had heard stories of the pirate, he showed no mercy to those he pillaged and was known greatly for killing anyone aboard his own ship that could not meet his 'standards'. No one has ever lived to tell the tale after truly meeting the man, the little girl may perhaps become the soul survivor if she was to stay alive when they left. She hadn't realised the complications of a 6 year old girl being left on a ship alone, watching the pirates leave only the captain was left who was still down the stairs.

The little girl began to wander down the broken steps in search of the man, she didn't know why but out of all the pirate's, he interested her the most. Finding him in the treasury she cautiously stands by an empty barrel watching the long haired male casually count the doubloons, he glances moodily at the little girl watching him shyly then back to his money. When he looks again he flinch's secretly to notice she was now closer than before, her small crystallised eyes peering up at him in astonishment.  
"take a photo it will last longer…" he mutters as his eyes watch her run away and come back with a strange contraption, his green and red eyes start to slit when she holds it up and lets the flash blind him momentarily. Her eyes glistening over as she quickly moves it away so he can't grab it, her lips parted as he glares down at her. Hand gripping the cutlass and just begging for him to pull it out and slice her in half, he reframed however; it would be a waste of energy. Her pale hands pull at the dirty white dress patiently while her eyes move quickly to keep up with him counting, she had silently began counting with him but stopped and pouted absently.

"what's after twelve?" the miser stops for a minor moment and glares at her, the sort of death glare that any sane person would be terrified of. She just giggles and copies his glare in amusement, after so long of this her eyes glazed over to look about ready to fall asleep as he stops at 6567.  
"wow…you're really smart! I don't know anyone who can count that big" she smiles delightedly while watching him push the coins into the last bag, before she can follow him any further than the old and narrow hallway he stops allowing her to walk straight into his thigh.

"stop following me" he warns about ready to walk only to see she is about to take a step with him, with one annoyed growl he grabs her and throws her in a barrel. Thumping over the lid he strides to the opposite side of the ship and throws it off in blind rage, grinning to the squeak that it gives off. Peering over at the barrel he smirks with fire in his eyes, growling hatred and venom with every motion. An amused cough behind him makes the legendary pirate lord turn to see the white haired man grinning at the sight.  
"cap'an, we 'ave to go…" the miser glances at the barrel floating away one last time before grabbing another and heading towards his own ship swiftly leaving her trapped inside with no escape but to hopefully survive the mouth of death and the icy cold canines of the nebula.

[Years later]

Rain drilled against the boards as she walks to her bedroom and unlocks the room, striding in she takes a deep breath and shuts the door of her private quarter's and grins as she throws the coat down upon the bed which was once two single's that she had pulled together to lay against the wall of the ship underneath the large window that over looks her small horizons. Tables plot the other side of the room making it basically her very own captains quarters that no one shared with her, the young woman kept a key in hand that she would use to keep the others out and keep her things inside.  
Setting about she places anything strewed across the room in a messy assortment onto the desk and piled up the books, extra charters and important maps went onto the shelves neatly in colour order for when she needed them.  
Settling up on the bed and leaning against the small sill a strange screech makes her turn to look at a black and orange reptile hanging onto the end of her mattress, she smiles and pats her shoulder for it to come over. It didn't hesitate to quickly claw up the quilts and over to nuzzle her lightly and chirp out [Tobi is a good boy] making her laugh and stroke his sheik scales delightfully.

"yes, you are" she had found 'Tobi' when she was on a small island but at the time he was nothing more than a strange black orb with a red mist swirling inside, the man who gave it to her told of its bad luck but she took it anyway shaking her head, she always did love mysterious objects and old antiques. Three years after buying it she was asleep with it underneath a pillow as always, it was cracking when she woke up in shock to hold it against her in despair. The young woman hadn't been sure what to do with the small lizard when it had poked its head out and stared right at her followed by a chirp of [mummy], there were two of them in the same egg but the pure black brother was not as playful as Tobi and held great spikes on his head and shoulders. She named his brother Madara and the lizard did not disagree to the name, he usually hid under her bed to avoid attention unlike Tobi unless he was hungry or in a foul mood and wanted to nip at her ankles a few dozen times.

Today was a very odd time because the orange swirl faced lizards brother actually came out and settled on her lap to stare idly with his bright red eyes, her pale hand pets him awkwardly before picking him up into her arms to cradle him.  
"Madara, are you feeling ill?" she lightly enquires watching the lizards little brother cuddle into him, Madara hisses making him claw back up to hide in his owners hair in fear.  
"guess not" she smiles with a chuckle watching down on him and stroking his scales lovingly before something scrapping against the walls of the house make her turn to look out at the docks but there is nothing, not even a ship which was odd because last time she looked there were at least 3 or 4 of them.

Running up onto the board walk wrapped in her coat she leans over the wooden barrier to watch the sight of large black tentacles slithering round below then disappear out of sight, her expression of curiosity drops when she see's the tentacle dragging a ship underneath with it. Running screeching towards the motel, a large man comes out and gasps before ringing the alarms when the black tentacles slams down onto the port; the suction-cups tell them it's the most feared of sea beasts. Kakuzu Jones demonic beast that resembled a black octopus with a natural white mask built like battle armour, they called it the kraken and its attack on them only mean's it was looking for a meal and that he was coming their way.

In a panic the men that could fire the cannons off gone about their buisness while others prepaired the life boats, they could only distract the great beast because killing it was mere impossible. They were a supply dock - not a battle ship - desperately she runs down into the hull to grab her babies; throwing them into the orb and closing it in on them to stow away until they were safe along with all of her most prized possessions, trying desperately to grab what she can before she freeze's after glancing up then down at the window. Head shooting up and pupils becoming small to the sight of a giant red and green eye at her window; watching her.  
Running out the door with everything she needed the fiery red head grabs her Fedora hat and puts it on while bounding down onto the deck, everyone ready to go but the kraken had other plans and slams down on her exit breaking the dock in two.

The men gasp as the black beast's arms starts to coil round, jumping up she dodges it and lands down but instead she mouths sorry through the krakens screeches and cuts the ropes to the life boats casting it out. Looking around she runs while sliding in an attempt to dodge its grabs and slithering body parts, grabbing at the post to try prevent herself falling off the failing decks, climbing desperately up to hide on the top with a gulp. Its massive eyes looks right at her and suddenly it booms its anger, tentacles wrapping around the house in an attempt to pull it down just enough to pluck her off like fruit.

The young woman's eyes turn to stare at where she had tied up her space-board then to the boats carrying the others to safety making her sigh relief that they will be okay, grabbing to steady herself when the small space deck starts to turn. Her perpetual eyes grow large as she stares at the rows of teeth below, glaring she grabs a rope that would usually secure the larger ships and starts to climb up to where she would usually perch. Standing on the tip she stares at the mashing black worms attached to the beast whom was too busy with the old inn to notice her fling off from where she stands onto her board with a thump.  
Grabbing onto the rope that had now been severed from the board she kicks her legs desperately to gain distance from the gigantic monster before finally kicking a small gear upon the back to start it off with a crack of a sonic sensation, a rainbow of colour emitting from the back as she speeds off and away from danger.

It had been days since the attack and she had not found any kind of inn or town since her grand escape from the Kraken, floating unconsciously against the waves on her back, exhaustion and hunger had taken its toile from being set adrift. Squinting her eyes she opens them and pulls her limp arm up to make sure she was still upon the board, stinging all over she turns her head weakly to look at the absence of life all around her; not even a planet in sight. Sitting up she stretches then grabs her scope hoping to find anything in the distance but nothing can be seen but the odd flock of space insect, compacting it again and putting it into the belt she pulls the coat round her again.  
Hours had past and still nothing could be seen but what worried her was the sound of a strange emitting sound coming from far away, in front and behind as if talking to each other, turning around she stares right at the Kraken, crap. It had found her and was gaining in speed at the sight, not wanting to sit round she kicks the engine into gear and starts to skim the sky with great haste.

In the distance something else was floating along with a slow pace, a mast? It was a ship but her thoughts are broken at the sight of the flag, pirates. This wasn't the time to be cornered off by a Kraken and space pirates, taking an off direction from the ship the string like beast had already caught up making its booming screech known to both the ship and her. Bursting from a barrier in the vacuum of space it creates ripples but they only seem to pass by the beast's tentacles rather than push it away, spinning and ducking every time it tries to grab her in its slimy grasp. Her eyes drift from the Kraken to see the ship gaining in its pursuit after her as well, peering to her front she gasps and leans backwards while spinning to skid.  
Stopping her only escape route was a large, black, and thundering disturbance cloud that lights up every so often from the storm consumed inside it. Glancing to the Kraken then the ship she shifts her head to look at her feet in thought, there was a pocket hole inside of the cloud but the question was, could she make it to the middle without being zapped then get out again in one piece?  
The sound of the Krakens dire screams make her stop thinking and smack the peddle on the back with great force sending the board flying with her on it right into the cloud, she knew the beast wasn't as stupid as people would make it out to be as it stops in its pursuit. The ship also stops because it would be too big to go through without being hit for damage, to her luck the pocket hole wasn't hard to find and her head twists round to watch on both sides of her that two massive blocks of each enemie was now skulking outside. The ship probably had a radar that picked her up and kept an eye on her at all times; they knew she was alive.

[Ships OVA]

The crew had been lazing around in a bored fashion while cleaning the deck and mast, one of the crew came running up from the control area splattering about something being picked up on the radar. Captain Kakuzu raises his brow and comes with the man to see, some of the crew following but when they see the size of the 'threat' he raises his eyebrow.  
"it's probably just the Kraken we called back" he murmurs but the man shakes his head and points to the small dot.  
"no, captain. This is too small to be the Kraken, and its coming at some speed" they watch a larger dot burst onto the screen just as fast, it glowed a red meaning it was the pet of their ship.  
"that's the Kraken, but what its chasing I'm not sure"  
"when will it be in range?"  
"I can't tell its picked up speed and increasing! What ever it is I have picked up a life, but it is nothing I've ever encountered…its stopped…" the man speaks quickly as if he cannot make up his mind.  
"it's spotted us…it's turned, the Kraken is following it towards a disturbance field to the west" the man speaks like that of a news reporter for the sports.  
"turn and block it off, onto the deck with the rest of you" the cold man snaps making them jump and scatter, all of them running to one side and looking around for the dot, Hidan yells in awe.  
"THERE!!" he snaps pointing at the strangest looking thing going so fast it is almost like a comet, leaving a trail of light behind it. Swiftly followed by their prized pet who whips around in anger trying to catch the little snack.

"I….I think it's a…wench" Kisame raises his eyebrow and grabs his scope to stare closely at the figure dressed in a long brown coat and fedora hat, the red hair wafting like crazy at the neck break speed.  
"don't be stupid, give me that" the Captain glares taking the spying glass then actually taking it down to rub his eyes then put it back up.  
"…what is a woman doing out here?" they all wince then 'oo' when the woman in question spins and spirals around the black tentacles while the beast screeches in annoyance again.  
"donno…but she has some skill, un" Deidara blinks using his eye scope to watch with a gaped mouth, all leaning further to see her slam the breaks to stop in front of the cloud with distress. Head turning to look at the Kraken then at the ship then to the cloud once again, tilting down in some kind of defeat.  
"she wouldn't.." Pein enquires with wide eyes while they all gasp but the captain in unison.

"she fucking would!" Hidan yelps watching her hit the gears and fly right into the death trap, most of them running off back to the information deck to check if she is still alive. The Kraken stops and gives a pissed off but confused look to where on earth the woman had gone, the boat now gained in its proximity to slide at a safe distance beside the cloud; Kraken on the other side by command of the captain.  
"the radar can't pick her up, the field is blocking her from being seen…" the man shouts out while the captain contemplates a plan to him self.  
"lower the ship, we'll fish her out" he commands to nods while a siren pulls the beast from its attack, it gives an annoyed chatter at the command.

Meanwhile the woman stays on standby until hearing the creepy pirate call for the beast to come back, both leave meaning they think she was dead. After making sure they were gone she starts it up and bursts from the cloud out into the area to take a good peak round, relieved to have been saved by one of the most dangerous natural disasters of the nebula's. Floating cautiously she peers round; the ship couldn't have left That fast.  
Eyes widening to stare right down at the deck to meet heads looking back up at, before she can attempt a move fierce grinding course black thread wrap their way around her and plunge her downwards past the ship and under. Staring into the eyes of the kraken her eyebrow twitches as it slowly curves the tentacles to bring her feet first and up side down towards the pirates sight, the crew had stride to the closer part of the deck in either astonishment or to glare. Giving a small and unsure smile and blinks, she could feel her self ready to tremble.

"err…hello" she gives another nervous smile peering from them to the black slime around her body constricting her movements, one leaves towards a door that most likely kept the captain. More heads appear making her twist in the grip of the octopus before she strains her neck to peer at them all, the captain's hand motions for the beast to drop her in which it does without much care for damage. Perpetual eyes peer up at all the strange men who resemble assortments of creatures from cyborg to fish, heavy foot steps make them part like the red sea to let a tall man glare down at her. He looked human enough apart from all of the scars and black thread seeping out of his sleeves, someone kicks her while someone else pulls at the red locks but not in a threat; rather out of curiosity as if they had never seen a woman before, pirates.

"looks like we've got 'er selves a wench" one smirks watching her eyes blink then narrow to threatening slits.  
"what'll we do wit' her cap'ain?" the man with gills who resembled a shark enquires while she glances at the rest of them then directly at the captain, brow raising in surprise at the sight of him.  
"I say we feed 'er to the Kraken" this alarms her into opening her mouth to say something but closes right after in forced silence.  
"that's a waste" another retorts as she blinks then glances around the ships deck which was surprisingly clean, she expected pirate ships to be rotting from neglect, if they looked the way they did this was most likely the ship of captain Kakuzu. Swiftly out of a short nip at her skin she pulls at her sleeves to hide the black tentacles slithering around under the cloth, the captain seems to see right through it and points to her arm.

"pull the sleeve up, now" his eyes are cold and burrow into her as if he would just about shout out all of her secrets, hesitantly she pulls up the sleeve and gives sighs of relief that the marks had faded back to ghost white pale skin. She could see herself in the planks she was sitting on making her widen her eyes and touch her cheeks, her skin was like paper from lack of food and black rings threatened to turn her into a panda from the absent sleep. Managing to stand up she surprised even the man right in front of her for meeting him right at shoulder point which as usual made her taller than most of his own crew.  
"throw her into the brig until I think of a punishment" he points to two men who nod and start to lead her away only to find she struggles and kicks profusely in refusal, after 15 minutes of struggling the man finally get just enough restraint to throw her inside the locked cell.

Grabbing the bars she barks for them to let her out but only laugh at a pun between them about her -uses- and leave the room, dropping onto a chair and thumping her fedora hat further down over her forehead she scuffs the floor with her foot in annoyance then curls into her knee's with a pout. After an hour she had resorted to staring blankly into space or pull the brown threads coming away from her straw like coat, even in the eyes of unknown death she was actually bored of waiting.  
The small room smelt like rotting corpses and that wasn't as bad as how she smelled after being touched by those thugs, standing against the bars she had closed her eyes out of fatigue. Hand gripping the bars and prodding the air randomly until prodding a little harder when it becomes soft and warm, warm? Lifting her head drearily to look at her finger nail which rests against a chest as the multicoloured eyes above scowl at her making her squeak and tumbles backwards onto the old, cold, steel and wooden blanks of the cell floor while the captain melts out of the darkness and into the chamber completely.

"only a few seconds in my presence, and already you annoy me" he coldly states stepping closer to her still, giving a nervous smile she presses up against the chair that stabs at the back of her throat in an attempt to keep the distance.  
"I have decided that you may come in handy for something" he mumbles raising a cold, luke warm hand to push the hair from her eye away.  
"I doubt you will be of much use in battle but as long as you can clean and follow my commands without question…then I suppose you might actually survive to the end of the week" his lips curve into a smug and cruel expression as her eyes squint ever so slightly at the comment and assumptions.

"captain…?" she enquires in an innocent voice as he looks back down at her from something.  
"you will always answer to me by sir captain" something flickers in the back of her eyes but fades away back to a smile, she tilts her head when he glares in a questioning style.  
"what were you doing floating in the middle of space?" he enquires watching her eyes flick around several times, unsure of how to answer the question apparently.  
"my old home was attacked…I've been drifting for days trying to find some kind of -life-" she mumbles hearing a clink making her peer down at a small key to the cell then round with a raised brow, the captain had left but she only picks it up and stares quietly at it. Question was; does she dare to leave without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing she wanted to do was leave and wander a strange place, she leaves the cell but she does not venture further out than the chambers door, she just blanks any pirates that walk past and keeps her perpetual eyes locked with the silver key in hand. Some muttering about the bad luck while others just stare in awe at the fiery hair and ice like eyes because of the simple but powerful contrast, shouting of -woman- brings her out from the room, a man with long black hair and red eyes stands with a mop and thrusts it into her hand along with a cloth.  
"Itachi Uchiha, captain wants you to go clean the cargo from our ship down in the orlop" with that he leaves, she nods nervously then trots back down into the storage compartments to clean. Disappearing into there she reappears a couple of hours later in an attempt to stay away from them for as long as possible, her brow rising when she spots the same man from before cleaning the planks.

"how did you manage to get little shells to stick to the crates…" she enquires handing him back the mop, everyone else was lazing about just enjoying the fresh air while the captain wasn't looking. The black bundle of messy pony tail head shrugs and puts his own things away to get back to work on the banister, on peering around her everyone of them was staring at the cloak thing around her then at the fine hat; probably questioning why she resembled a fancy mafia woman and a immigrant from the galactic nebula of sector 67.  
Quietly she walks with her head low to an empty part of the ship to stare out at little orange swirls of some kind of galaxy, eyes trailing to stare at her reflection which looked worse than ever. The captain strolls out making everyone get back to work, she had heard the wary commotion and started to pretend to be rubbing down the mast close by. The captain appeared quite pleased for the ship to be quiet for a little while, eyes shifting to spot the shot of red dazzling under the artificial light in front of the look out mast aimlessly rubbing it with her sleeve. Obviously a failed attempt at trying to pretend to work but he ignores it, eyes shifting to the others who also had lamer excuses for pretending to 'work'.  
"did she clean out the storage?" he enquires looking at his crew member who had went onto pull at the slime the Kraken had left on the floor with a mop and wet cloth.

"aye captain" he nods deciding to move so as not to get in the way any further, the captain shouts on the girl to come over for crew inspection, she gives an unsure smile at the man next to her who rises an eyebrow then turns his head back when the captain coughs loudly. Kakuzu goes to one end and starts to check his crew up and down for any problems, by the time he got to the new member he wanted to look down more than needed rather than shift his eyes up to look from the last man to actually make eye contact with her; women were usually shorter than the guys but she was taller than them.  
"remove that…thing" he mumbles glancing at the brown coat, for a moment, she hesitates but nods and pulls it off to hold it tightly in one hand. All heads shifting and begin leaning out to look at her outfit with gasps or wide eyes and loosening jaws.

Dressed in long black boots that were flat with an almost invisible kitten heel, the boots have straps all the way up them. A tight white shirt underneath a black and red corset, the white shirt cuts off of her shoulder and then recreates the sleeve at her elbow allowing the pale of her collar bone and shoulder to be seen on one side. A mafia styled hat covers her face from the sun while her long white cloak wafts in the salty air of the sea's wind, along the white coat are black straps that jingle all the way up the trench coat. The red sash around her waist is cross belted with a large black one, both flowing off her hips fashionably, her forehead was kept neatly separate from her fire red hair that was long and waved right down to her hips by a black bandana that hoists an assortment of different animals fangs from long metal chains on either side.

The pirate wore long baggy black shorts that come up to her knee's then leave only an inch of pale skin before her boots begin, on her single hand was a long black leather gauntlet with red fire running up the middle and bursting out into open flame print, metal spikes rim the fist like dangerous knuckle dusters. Strapped to her hips are two large guns and around them are infinite amounts of ammo, to make her look deadlier she had waking black double end blades that cross over, one is black with red print in the middle where as the other is white with a clouded gold in place of the red.

"wow…that brown coat thing 'id…A lot!" the blue skinned pirate yelps staring at all the weapons and then the battle-ready armour the woman was holding, it was a surprise she could even move with the weight and corset on. Blinking and glances at him with pink cheeks then towards Kakuzu, the captain had become silent; unsure of what to actually say about her dress. The silence was killing her enough to actually look round with a confused and worried face.  
"too much?" they raise a hand and press their fingers together to signify 'a little bit' but it turns to thumbs up when she turns to let them see the corset and its -effects-, this just makes her more confused.  
"one last thing, what is your name" they raise a brow at the woman as she shifts to one foot almost slipping slightly because of the wet surface but gains balance almost instantly, while watching her put the brown thing back on she opens her mouth.

"Constance Lirit" he hums under his breath then drops it and sends everyone back to work, some muttering to each other and smirking smuggly behind pulled up collars.  
"at least its eye candy" the albino comments while others either nod or shake their heads disapprovingly, that night everyone had gone to their quarters while Constance sits on the edge of the boat by the wheel (which was actually only for show on this vessel) while glancing out with half lidded eyes.

~~we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me~~ her legs kick a little as she smiles into the song.  
~~we kindle and char, inflame and ignite. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs~~ her head tilts to the side in amusement.  
~~we're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads. Aye! But we're loved by mommies and dads. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!~~ the clump of boots alarms her into slowly turning to look at the captain, eyes questioning her presence.  
"captain, sir" her muscles tensing when he suddenly starts to glare.  
"what are you doing out here?" Constance turns her head and blushes profusely.  
"no one told me where to go…I didn't want to go where I'm not aloud so stayed up here…" her eyes shift away unsure yet knowing her being on the deck at this time was probably against the ships rules.  
"I gave you a silver key for a reason" Lirit blinks then takes it out of her pocket to glance at, blinking she looks back at him still rather confused but she doesn't push her luck and leaves with a short bow towards the door where everyone else went.

After running around trying random doors it finally clicks letting her into a small and dark room that smelt like it hadn't been used in years and yet it appeared brand new, there where two single bed's, a small closet with cupboards, lamp and switch light's and a small shower room. Putting down her bag she starts to pull any clothes she had brought out to put in the drawers, thank goodness the inn was only a short term thing so everything she ever had was taken on the attack.  
Taking a huge gasp when the corset is realized from round her ribcage and clumped into an electronic cleaning machine, a quick shower and drop onto the bed was all it took to put her to sleep.

In the morning she awakes to her own accord and glances out her door, no one was out and about yet meaning she was up early. Walking the deck she glances around then walks to the edge to peer downwards, ears neglecting the sound of something coming right towards her. Eyes widening when it wraps around her and throws her into the air with little effort over the edge and down, rewrapped the Kraken stares at her quietly for some time.  
Mouth opening and shutting as if contemplating the thought of eating Constance while no one was looking, at first its face scowls but after some time it starts cuddling her endearingly.  
Giggling profusely when the tentacles start slithering around while the beast purrs ever so slightly then shifts out from under the ship to move on the side of it, Lirit perched on its back while she lays on her stomach to keep balance. Some of the crew step out and jump at the sight of the red head now standing with her scope and just randomly peering around the space area.

"since when wis' the kraken friendly?" Sasori enquires stepping ever so closer while the captain appears, glaring then widening his eyes at the sight of the girl on top of his pet without any kind of danger to her own health as it quite happily swims along. Constance puts down her scope and starts to scribble something down before she only just notices the ship watching her, blinking the tentacles take hold and put her back down gently onto the deck by her tip toes.

"I'm surprised it didn't kill you" Kakuzu raised his eyebrow watching the beast disappear quickly so as not to get in any possible trouble, surprisingly he just did the rounds and then got everyone to work. This of course didn't last for long because there wasn't much to do, Constance now sat on the deck with her board trying to fix any of the damage it had taken. Fingers sliding along the top as if it were a touch screen map, each fast tap code opens something else on it.  
"wat' is that 'hing?" Hidan enquires sitting down with a thud next to her to watch her fingers twist like she were trying to tie them together, his purple eyes had given up trying to keep up.

"space board, my ship if you like" after fixing it she starts to shine it while Sasori steps a little closer.  
"how fast does it go? it's a strange contraption" one of the engineers enquires scanning it over curiously.  
"about as fast as a good war ship from the army in sector 12 of the 7th galaxy, maybe faster" she smiles softly starting to lean it onto her lap to polish it down carefully.  
"you've been there?" they seem amazed, well, the sector was known for being one of the last places you would want to go on your own.  
"yeah…it isn't as nice as I would of hoped though" a sweat drop lining her forehead, obviously it wouldn't be.  
"where else have you been, un?" Deidara sits down with the others in front of her.

"everywhere really, I used to be a bounty hunter…well I suppose I still am one…yeah well I've done my fair share of things" she grins pulling a strand of red hair from the line sight of her eye but it lands back down.  
"how old are you exactly?" Sasori questions turning his sight to look her up and down.  
"22, give or take…" she mumbles to short gasps or raised brows from the crew.  
"a 22 year old, female, pirate, traveller, boun'y hunter. Chased by the Kraken 'n' now aboard wit' cap'ain Kakuzu, not yer week 'hen?" Hidan laughs at it amusingly but she just shrugs it off casually.  
"all things considered, this is probably been the best week in years for me" the laughing stops from the albino.  
"how so?" they all had small doubts of the crew member, as if she were not on the right side of physiological terms.

"well I'm on the run from my deranged husband…." she speaks it with a tint of venom in her words.  
"married?!" they all looked rather disappointed by the sound of engagement.  
"well technically I was never married" she rubs her temple in thought. "I ran away before the wedding" their eyes widening at the sound of it.  
"ran away? why?" they sounded shocked and almost tinged with disgust at the thought.  
"to say the least he was possessive…that and didn't actually love me" her voice was plain, the emotions of the truth had probably already worn away to spite or that she just didn't care in the first place.  
"well if he's coming after you, then he must love you?" Itachi reasons pointing it out bluntly making her eyes shoot to the board in guilt, perhaps even disgrace at the notion.

"I doubt he's begging me into his arms when he found out that his get rich quick scheme wasn't the only thing I took from him" Constance gets up and stands onto the board while strapping her feet in and floating lightly against the deck, the gentle rainbow pattern hammering through the man behind her as he watches in awe.  
"where are you going?" the captain had finally made him self known while she just hovers across doing a few gentle twists absent minded.  
"no where, sir captain. Can't let something precious to me waste away in my room" she grins kicking up to twist her self to stand upside down, hat and hair not bothering to move an inch from her back and head.  
"ahh, feels brilliant getting the waves under my feet again…" releasing the hold on her feet she lands on her hands then kicks up to stand on her toes, board dropping into her arms without a problem.

A couple of weeks of sailing and the woman had gotten to know all of the crew members whilst learning ways to avoid the captain when he had his mood swings and how not to get on anyone's bad side, it was all part of the job of being cabin girl.  
Rarely they would actually see her unless it was an occasion of having to come above deck to collect something or appear for a crew check, there had been no sign of a port for some time now. Lirit didn't wear the brown cloak anymore but always had the hat on when ever they saw her, Hidan and Kakuzu were planning something while staring at deep space for anything interesting. They hear the pattering of something sneaking as they glance to see the head of flames sneaking carefully towards what appeared to be some kind of small animal, Kakuzu scowls and calls his pet back over, in its paw is the key to Lirit's room. The small bird squeaks out at Constance making her raise her brow momentarily as she walks over cautiously.

"can I have that key back, please. Captain Sir" she holds her hand out watching the small bird give her the key but attempt to take her hat, bursting back she actually hisses at the animal and narrows her eyes. Both men blink at her as she coughs, blushes and gains her composure before running away with the key in hand, the bird on the other hand was probably the worst off as it had actually ran for the hills at the hiss.  
"there's something I don't like about her.." Kakuzu mumbles under his breath, the nebula was too calm and not a single other ship had been spotted in over a week. It would be good for some but for others it was too weird not having at least one sighting since they set off, it was annoying the miser to not have found any treasure yet. His entertainment had been reduced to being amused when one of the men slipped rum into Constance's drink and began watching the female stagger around drunk, if like any other one of his crew members he couldn't help but smirk when they made herself drunk enough to actually flirt with the flag post. At one point late in the night he walked past to find her wrapped around its bottom nuzzling into it as if it where a lover, whispering sweet nothings at the piece of wood.

If Lirit was not drunk, hiding or chasing rats until they were mere suicidal then she would be up on the watch out post singing loudly about anything that came through her ear and out the other, at one point out of boredom she had started singing about how red tomatoes were down in the kitchens while scrubbing out the chopping boards to perfection with a tooth brush; who's it belonged to he would never know.  
Her ways of cleaning was the strangest he had ever seen though, at one point everyone had cleared the deck because she had stuck the brushes to her feet, dipped them in water and started to skate around the wooden floor doing numerous spins and moves until it was spotless of any possible dirt.

Walking along the side yesterday he caught her surfing (as she called it) along side the ship on her back staring into space, unlike the others she would come see him when she was bored, either that or she just came because there was a book she hadn't read on the shelves. The captain wouldn't admit it but he did look forward to her visit's now and again, sometimes the fact that she wouldn't shut up pissed him off to no extent.  
Today she hadn't appeared at all after the hissing incident, nor did she appear the few days after that and so he went looking for her, Constance sat alone leaning against the wheel and writing into an old parchment. The locks of red turn to look at anything around her to see if it inspires anything, she writes anything that comes to mind.

~~I turn my head up to the sky, I focus one thought at a time. I do not let the little thieves under my tightly buttoned sleeves, you couldn't be alone, the time I feel like I am walking blind~~ she hums softly glancing back down at the sheet then to stare through the gap to look at the dull sea. She hum's again chewing on the end of the scruffy orange feather, most likely to have been off a gragdulerg bird. Her crystal blue eyes turn to watch her nail scratch the paper in thought, a small cough causes her to spit out a small clump of the orange strands.

~~There I was sitting on the top of the world, well I could have been royalty. Sitting in the palace like a queen~~ she hums shifting her head tying to figure out the tune to use.

~~So now I'm here sitting on the edge, throwing these stones to the long lost friends. I could have been a common thief, sitting in the dirt quite happily~~ she giggles at this and smiles shifting her head to sing the song in a chanted ring.

~~ Like a pounding sea, like a messy crime when your eyes first met with mine. Like a broken word, like a tragic smile, like a thousand steps or a single mile. Like a lonely chance, like a savage glow, when you turned and said hello I was just about to call. You left me feeling like a fading voice, like a closing door, like a dozen lies and a dozen more~~ she mumbles off jumping up and doing a random pin while anyone who had snuck to watch hides.

~~ Like a twisted tongue, like distant bike. When we broke out in the dark the stars looked like burning sparks the lights were warm but chilling, you left me feeling tired. Could not close my eyes, on fire but frozen inside, to run or to hide speechless my words could not melt. Whisper I wanted to shout, with out you I felt like a fleeting thought. Like a double eight, like a gentle fear of a warming taste, like a placid breath like a cooling blow when you stopped and held me close~~ she sings a little louder and raises her hands and down casts them to the tune of her voice.  
~~Inside I nearly froze, your touch is almost healing you left me feeling tired. Could not close my eyes, on fire but frozen inside. To run or to hide, speechless my words could not melt. Whisper I wanted to shout, with out you I felt~~ dropping back down she scribbles it down swiftly then goes back to chewing the feather.

"it's missing something…" she complains slightly to her self, her voice ringing in and out of a loud tone to a quiet one just in-case someone hears her.

~~So I will run until my feet don't touch the ground and as the waves carry me out, we'll keep listening, she'll never make a sound. So keep it coming and the details quiet, she's like a ghost that keeps you up all nightand she'll be a secret you can keep~~ jumping up she takes hold of the wheel and spins it in any random direction, it wasn't going to effect the boat anyway. Walking to the edge she climbs up and stares over, perched and crouching with her hand between like a sitting monkey. Staring at the sea she peers back at the papers then at the water, eyes shifting to see that everyone but her self had actually went below deck to the cabins to have some rum.

~~I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable. Well, contempt loves the silence it thrives in the dark, the fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart. They say that promises sweeten the blow but I don't need them... no I don't need them~~ she sings throwing her self down onto the hot wooden planks of the ship to count clouds.

~~I'm a slow dying flower, I'm the frost killing hour, sweet turning sour and untouchable. ooh I needthe darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness, ooh I need this. Need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel sweet love of my life~~ Dropping her hands onto the deck she squirms around on it until flipping she moans in frustration.

"why can't I write a simple lyrics…" she sighs and turns onto her side to hug her knees, the heat and calm motion of the sea calming her.

~~Do you remember the way that you touched me before, all the trembling sweetness I loved and adored... Your face saving promises whispered like prayers. I don't need them.~~ eyes squinting she sits up and hums into her palm while crushing her knee under her elbow.

~~Well, is it dark enough, can you see me? do you want me? can you reach me? or I'm leaving...you better shut your mouth and hold your breath. You kiss me now, you catch your death~~ standing up with her fists clenched the claps of lightening stir her from the thoughts, she starts to hum it and walk towards the cabins. Kakuzu had been spotted as she just smiles innocently past him, he does the usual glare to keep him from looking out of place.


	3. Chapter 3

That night the thunder of disturbance clouds would wake the pirates up many times and by morning everyone was in a foul mood. Even Lirit was to be found to snap bitterly but no one took notice of this fact, they were too busy talking about the 'howling' they heard. Lirit walks on the deck mopping up and humming from a parchment as she goes, everyone but herself scatters when the captain makes himself known.  
"did you hear howling last night?" the boss enquires staring at her, Lirit blinks then glances at his sleep deprived eyes; Constance had looked like she had gotten complete sleep.  
"no Sir Captain, just the thunder. Perhaps it was the wind hitting the ships walls" she reasons knowing full well there was no wind in space while watching the captain stare at something in her pocket, the orb; crap he had seen it.

"what is that?" he enquires watching Constance push her white trench coat over it horridly fast.  
"what is what, Sir?" she smiles innocently but he just glares making it drop to worry, slowly she pulls out the orb and holds it tightly in both hands. It used to be small but had gotten bigger over the years to accommodate her two pets, the captain stares at the black orb that holds two red mists swirling inside.  
"I call it nibbles" she speaks trying to kill the silence, Kakuzu rises his brow at the name. "don't ask, I could never remember why I called it nibbles" she laughs about to put it again but his hand stops her.  
"…where did you find that" his eyes staying glued to the orb, he had probably started planning a way of stealing it from her later.

"when I was little…the man told me it was bad luck but so far its given me good luck" she smiles rubbing it gently in her gloved hand, the red starting to glow a little brighter and run against where her fingers rest on either bottom or top of the orb. Captain Kakuzu stares at her accusingly for a moment longer before turning on his heel and leaving, Constance sighs sweet relief and smiles at the orb before stashing it away inside her bust of the corset; good luck to him getting it now.  
On inspection he see's the orb has been re-hidden from sight, some kind of disappointment was in his eyes that he couldn't mention anything that could possibly let him take it. Lirit gives a short breath of relief that he catches making him rise his brow, everyone else's eyes widen. Big mistake to seem relieved that he hadn't saw something during the inspection. Kakuzu looks her up and down and glares suspiciously, eyes shooting to the corset's bust and then his eyes fizzle at the acknowledgment of where she had hidden it.

"Lirit, where is the orb…" her eyes become panged with panic as she looks for an excuse.  
"I left it in my room, I wouldn't want it getting broken. Sir Captain" the captain glares then becomes more questioning.  
"why do you seem guilty of something?" Lirit tenses up then shifts her eyes to look at the crew then back, she gives a large grin then rubs the back of her head unsure of what to say.  
"I hadn't brushed my hair, Sir Captain. I didn't want to look scruffy" they looked at her hair, it always looked wavy and neat; what difference did brushing actually have for it?. The captain raises an eyebrow then shakes his head and leaves afterwards, Constance could feel her knee's buckling under the pressure. Finally escaping she goes to wash anywhere where people would not be, behind the crates where the space dust were at their peak, perfect.

Pressing against her bust she checks her cleavage to see the two red orbs staring back up at her, she smiles sweetly. "sorry, I know you don't like it in there.." leaning against the box and picking at the wood she sighs heavily. "man I'm bored, I miss going out on my board. Haven't eaten yet either…I'll have to wait till they finish eating as usual before I go down. I learnt from last time about eating around them on soup day…" she shudders at the thought while prizing one of the globs that had crusted from the Kraken off from the planks in a clump.  
"if the captain has a pet, do you think I can have one?" both red mists start to spin as she laughs. "I mean you guys obviously! I think two of you is enough to keep under control…" both seem to settle against the walls, they could probably feel the orb's warmth because of her body heat. They had been hidden ever since she was captured and let out to eat when no one was any wiser, it was just like being on her old ship. No one knew about her secrets and that was just fine with her, less they knew the less they had against her.  
"wonder what I could do to negotiate a pet plan?" she mumbles peeking up over the creates to make sure no one was close by, leaning back down she starts to murmur to her self in thought. "maybe a deal? A race? His ship against my board" she grins at the thought then freeze's when the light over her darkens, towering over her head stands the captain. "Captain Sir! I wanted to ask you something" she jumps up, perhaps too enthusiastically making him wince secretly at the sudden reaction.  
" see, I saw you had the Kraken…and that bird thing" blinking she smiles but the captain glares, obviously others have already asked this before but he says nothing. "is there anything I can possibly do to get my own pet?" she enquires while the eyes narrow further and furrow.

"what…kind of pet?" his eyes stay narrow while the smile gets even bigger.  
"only a pair of lizards about this big" she places her hands together to aim about the right length of Tobi from nose to tail. "there very good, house trained, don't eat a lot, and come with their own easy carry cage" she smirks explaining it all slowly, Kakuzu glares before something shifts in his eyes. "besides, I'm good with pets. I'm good with the Kraken…and Hidan" the Captain couldn't help but smirk lightly at the comment about the Jashinist, Hidan who had appeared close by wasn't very impressed on the other hand and scowls.

"pets cost money" the Captain finally states but she raises her hands and waves them from one side to the other.  
"these pets are free…wont cost a penny. They'll be eating from my plate so there wont be a difference in anything" the emerald eyes glint at the sound of 'free', compared to all the other pets suggested this was basically the cheapest he'd ever heard.  
"what's the catch" the eyes turn back to an accusing scowl but Constance's ice blue eyes stay as innocent as before.  
"depends what I have to do to keep the pets" she bargains in a way of telling him the punishment for keeping them was of his own accord, hand lifting up to think of something to use against her.  
"give me the orb and the pets are yours" the girls smile is removed into another guilty looking expression.

"ah…well I can't give you the orb but…I could give you money?" the captains eyes shimmer with something else while he contemplates it then shakes his head and then turns to leave.  
"no orb, no pets" the pirate's eyes shift to a saddened expression, slumping back down she sighs and looks back down at the orb.  
"looks like you're staying like this…" pulling it out she rubs it in her arms then cuddles it closely to her self. "c'mon, lets get something to eat" she places it back and heads to the kitchens to find what ever is left, the chef had gotten used to her coming in after everyone else left and was happy enough to let her sit to a corner quietly eating. Bits of bread disappearing down her chest from the corner of his eye, he had caught her doing his many times but didn't question her strange behaviour; strange was her middle name as far as they all knew.

Licking her finger tips she goes to her room with both lizards on her shoulders, they knew not to make a sound or leave herside unless in the room. Locking it when inside she puts them on the bed, Tobi starting to bounce on Madara while he makes warning snaps for him to stop. After a fast showering she puts on her radio to play some music to drown out her rolling round with Tobi on the mattress while the other brother watches while staying perched on her coat upon a small desk chair. Lirit had designed the room to look like her old room which felt like home to her, both lizards running up her nightdress when someone knocks on the door.  
Squirming at them climbing on her she puts them in the orb and wraps her gown on quickly, poking her head out she glances at the captain but it couldn't have been the noise; if it were that he would have complained already.

Backing off he enters and shuts the door with a strange expression, an expression she hadn't seen before. "Captain Sir?" she makes her voice concerned but she knew to be wary, its not normal for anyone to come knocking at her door at this time of the night; at least not the captain anyway. Standing in silence the radio blurts out [Addicted by Saving Abel] making her gasp and blush in embarrassment, Kakuzu's eyes now piercing and expectant. He isn't at a vacant expression any more. His breathing has quickened, that strand of hair is in his eyes again. Lirit wants to brush it back but she is unable to move, frozen on the spot as he walks towards her. She knows what is going to happen as she backs away towards a wall, tripping over the odd boot but before she can react he has already pushed her back against the steel wall.

The cold sears through her cotton top and prickles at the backs of her bare legs, he presses against her, the warmth of his body forcing back the cold, melting the last shred of resistance. His hands are on her head, delving into Constance's fiery locks, grasping and pulling urgently. His face is against hers now and she can hear the buzzing, louder than ever as he kisses her now, long and hard and salty. It didn't feel so wrong now as its started, the communication lines between her brain and body have been cut, the voices inside her head fall silent. There is nothing left to stop her doing what she wants, what suddenly feels right. Lirit tugs at his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers, feeling him flinch as her cold hands slip on to his bare back finally touching skin. Kakuzu undoes the top few buttons and pulls it over his head, peeling back the layers between them.

"you turn" he whispers while Constance takes off her top, he unfastens her bra and lets it drop to the floor. The green eyed male bends down, kissing her breasts, using his tongue, circling, flicking. Both breathing hard now, running her fingers down his spine she finds that the small of his back is damp with sweat. He turns her round and presses Lirit up against the cold metal of the wall making the red head gasps while he smirks before turning her back and licking each erect nipple in turn, the hammering inside her head was getting louder, connection restored but she ignores it.

Kakuzu takes his trousers, socks and boxers off and turns to face her, he was one of those rare men who looked even better without clothes.  
"come here" he demands while beckoning with his index finger, Constance lets her PJ trousers drop to the floor as she steps out of them and walks towards him in her knickers.  
"I want to fuck you" his eyes tell her that he means it as his arms slip around her hips and slide under the pants hem allowing him to slip them off. He pulls the woman up close to him with a face showing hunger and eagered need, against her ear she can feel his breaths; warm and rapid, his fingers, deft and fast. Constance turns to face him, their kissing becoming rough, her hands working quickly down his body before he pulls her down onto the bed, lost to him. It is over just as fast as it started as he drops down onto the side of the bed allowing the red curls of Constance's hair to flow over both of their sweating bodies, the young pirate takes her chances.

"does this mean I can have a pet?" her eyes look up at him with hope, he only opens one eye then looks at her naked body; the grin bursting up on his face.  
"if you're willing to satisfy your captain when ever he wants it" Lirit glances down at her body then back at him, a devious smile appearing, one that takes him by surprise as she slithers up and onto him. Lips close to his own but don't move to touch, foreheads pressed together while she just stares into his eyes before shifting to lay back down happily snuggling him.  
"I'll take that as a deal" his hand moving to fondle her breasts again and before long they were tangled hot flesh once more, the needed contact Kakuzu hadn't been given without force in years given to him without any refusal.

It could be seen in Constance's eyes that she didn't want him to leave but she could sense the fatal words coming as he gets dressed and then turns to glance over her panting body. The only woman he had ever met that can still look beautiful the way he had left her, closing the door he looks around then swiftly leaves. In the morning Lirit strides out for inspections and after it she has the small talk with Kakuzu.  
"where is it that they sell these, lizards?" he enquires but Constance just smirks and pulls out the orb from before, his eyebrow furrowing to stare at it then at her as she twists it tightly. A crack and line of fracture in the once perfect orb makes him seem worried for the expensive looking items value, inside the orb is a miniature lake of water that is black and still.  
"meet Tobi and Madara" she smiles as out from the rippling water creep the two lizards that cuddle into her neck at either side and hiss in gratitude at the sweet air of escape, the captains face drops as he tries to control the anger of being tricked by the woman all along.

[Hi! ^_^] Tobi squeaks at the captain taking him back, Madara shakes his head then glances at the captain when Constance glares for him to be polite. [Hello -.-] one smiles while the other seems emotionless yet glaring.  
"told you Captain Sir, house trained" the woman smiles bowing and leaving to clean the deck with her pets taking their tails in each others and shaking in a smug solemn of victory.  
"...'he's a true pirate" Hidan smirks pointing her out with his thumb while the captain just twitches his eyebrow in annoyance, still speechless of how he, the greatest pirate in the universe, had been tricked by a mere woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Scampering round the fiery woman hovers on the board while cleaning where most could not reach, Tobi has a sponge while he runs from one side of the boat to the other with it in an attempt to help while Madara just hisses at Lirit to hurry up then hissing and glaring for Tobi to shut up.

"this is amusing…" Kisame smirks watching them working in a small group, Madara had obviously taken to being the leader of the cleaning group while he bites her ankles every so often, Tobi trips on a crack in the ship sending him skidding to the edge and nearly falling off it if weren't for his long tail.

"Tobi be careful, Madara stop biting me or I'll kick you off" skimming down she hops off and picks them both up onto her shoulders before the captain comes out to scowl at anyone lazing round, Tobi starts biting at Constance to stare out at space while her hand grabs for her scope.

"…Sir Captain…to the starboard is a ship coming towards us. Black flag, snake hissing…and it should be right at us in about 15 minutes?" she mumbles it while Deidara looks out his scope to stare in the same direction.

"where, un??" he gives her a strange look as she gives him her scope which was smaller, looking through he rubs his azure eye and then peer back through. He could see the actual crew working on the ship through hers but nothing through the other, handing back she stows it away and glances at the captain expectantly yet calm.

"sounds like Orochimaru…" the woman's calm face turns to a scowl as she shifts her hat quietly, he mumbles while pointing his thumb for the crew to prepare for cautious attack while Lirit keeps an eye on the ship until it comes into view for Deidara's eye scope. Lirit had disappeared by the time they appeared which made the miser glare slightly, Showing peaceful concern the pirate steps aboard and smirks at the captain evilly, each member glaring at the opposite ships while the black haired snakes white haired assistant exchanges stern death threats towards the other.

"we want to speak to your new pet…" he hisses peering around absently while the captain gives a strange stare.  
"who are you talking about?" he attempts innocent before a gun is pointed right towards his head making them jump into an attack stance.  
"I know she is here" he glares making them all become shifty, the gun cocked as he threatens her to come out or else the miser was to be killed.  
"now now, no need for a hissy fit" a voice sarcastically hums as he turns and gasps at the large round hole of a launcher twice the size of them which is pointed at his head from the woman standing at least two meters away.

"…where did you get that gun?" the miser questions in morbid awe while she ignores him and shifts the gun in a manner of 'drop the threat' towards the snake. "eh…eh…eh…where did you get that gun?!" but he is still ignored by them.  
"strong as ever I see" he mutters with a smirk while slowly removing the gun letting the other captain relax, the large gun is up turned to lay against her shoulder.

"what do you want?" she speaks coolly hitching her eyebrow and then staring at the crew who had backed away.  
"to retrieve you…looking just us lovely assss ever" the run is cocked as the smirk and twitching eyebrow stops, she glares bitterly at him in a demanding way. "I've come to get what belongs to Me" he scowls twisting and grabbing her wrist swiftly, yanking her to him she snarls at the contact while he only smirks. "why such a sour look? That wasn't the complaints I had last time I held you like this before the wedding…" the snake grins wider as Lirit's eyes widen like saucers, the miser's eyes had become slits or either anger or jealousy.

"let me go before I set my friend on you" she growls while he only laughs it off like a couple crumbs on his vest.  
"oh really? I can't see any of your -friends- being able to help you right now" her eyes slit while her lips curl to show her teeth.  
"oh…really? M.K!" she yelps as a booming and ship shaking screech is heard from below, the snakes golden eyes widening in horror as black tentacles rise with long black thread, the large red and green eye rises up and dilates in anger of the snakes touch before another booming screech is heard.

Constance is dropped as the snake curses and attempts to run but the fiery red head had pounced him to the floor with her sharp heel forcing a squeal from the snakes lips, tying him and the crew up she calmly walks from one side to the other with her chin cupped.  
"what to do with you…" she mumbles glancing at Kakuzu who had said nothing up until now, the kraken staring hungrily at the captured crew and a hopeful crackle vibrating the boat.

"we'll give you anything you want, just let us go!" the snake hisses with an angry snap while she pauses and turns to look away, eyes brushing past the ship.  
"I see you kept my baby in mint condition?" she hums as the miser and his crew turn to look at the large ship. "I'll let you go…if you give me my ship and all of its contents" the snake glances around in a panic.  
"how will we get away?" the woman laughs gently and sadistically smiles, eyes darting to something else.

"oh…I have an idea" she purrs striding away and lining up barrels which they are placed in to their horror. "I suppose if I survived this as a child, grown men could as well" she smiles readying them to and standing to one side. "I feel like the Kankan today" the crew look towards each other in confusion, with the clack of a high heel and toe tap she readies her large rocket launcher, swiftly firing each and every crew member off into space. Leaning against the barrier she leans on her spine and elbows with her legs crossed while watching them darting off past a small milky way, Kakuzu and Hidan walk over to stare at her seeming very amused.

"was it a good idea letting them go…" the albino had been asking the actual captain more so than Constance before looking at the ship.  
"my game isn't over yet" she hums childishly twisting her head to look at the Kraken. "M.K…you like games right? I liked Orochimaru's hat…go fetch...it'll save having to feed you later" she glances for the 'okay' from the miser who only scowls and nods passively as the beast booms again before rocking the ship slightly when it darts off like lightening after the crew. "right…" she pushes off and heads onto her ship followed slowly by the others who look about the ship.

"…you're a captain?" pausing she glances at them and smiles cunningly.  
"Captain Lirit, at your services" she smirks while they look at the cog work ship with amazement, at the captain's door she sticks her fingers in and holds it for a moment. A click is heard before the door opens letting her inside. "ah…Steampunk your in good condition" her feminine voice giggles as she slowly trails back out with a large robot made entirely out of cog and clock work, white gloves and a top hat with a loose red bow with white traditional English shoe collar.

"what in…" one of the engineers gasps with wide eyes staring at the large robot in awe.  
"this is Steampunk…my trusty engineer" she pats him while glancing him over with a hum, pulling a few cogs and whirling a few other things the robot twitches and grips its gloves for a second before standing up straight.  
"…." the cogs click while he stares down on the woman who looks back up hopefully. "Lady Lirit…" he calmly speaks as she salutes him patiently, a bone crushing cuddle is given when he grabs her. "LADY LIRIT!! Your alive!!" he cries out making her eyes pop out of their sockets slightly.  
"I love you to….but I love air as well" she wheeze's being put back down onto the deck, the clockwork robot turns to look at the others with its green glowing eyes. "oh…their a few ohm….friends I picked up along the way but I'll need to introduce you later. I'll want to know about how much Orochimaru touched" the Robot stands for a moment before variegating.

"it took him a month to even get the ship moving, and even then it was forced by a new engine" the woman pauses and growls angrily.  
"that earth worm put a device in my ship?" the robot nods leading her down to the hearts core which has an expensive power generator in it, Kakuzu's heart thumping at the money that must have cost that she is now ripping out and putting on top of the deck.  
"erm…Lirit…if you don't want that can we..?" an engineer enquires as she looks at it as if it where rusting junk.  
"sure, it's no use to me" the engineer's glance at each other before having a party over the parts in celebration, Steampunk helping her fix and modify the ship as she starts to attach her board into the ships deck.

Kakuzu had been staring at her working swiftly on her ship which was smaller than his own and looked empty.  
"I thought you had a crew…" the murmurs as she glances up at him then at the robot, a small smile curling up her lips as she calls him over.  
"Steampunk…where is Konan and Pein?" the robot holds out a charter, she nods and whistles over her lizards. "looks like we're setting off for sector 10's prison" the crew cough and stare at her in horror.  
"are you fucking mad?" Hidan snaps. "sector 10 is impossible to get into and break from" the woman laughs.  
"if I escaped then I doubt that?" the miser's eyes widen. "…you guys think I'm a sweet little angel?" she raises her eyebrow while starting to pull out a wires that the robot takes.

"are you sure you can handle this? It's been years since you've…" the captain stops him while throwing the orbs out onto the deck of the ship where it spirals into a hole which shuts upon it. Pulling away the brown coat it drapes around her ankles, the robot holds up the needle like ship parts to her skin, everyone wincing when they are injected right into her skin. All of them peering about when the ship starts to tremble and vibrate like a heart beat.

"amazing, what is this?" an engineer enquires watching the ships veins churn like veins under their feet, the core starting to glow and beat like a heart as the robot supports Lirit who is breathing deeply.  
"it's a life control ship…" Steampunk replies putting her down onto the deck floor as she closes her eyes trying to control the ship around her. "she'll be fine in a few minutes, taking over a ship takes a lot out of you. Especially without her two other controllers" Lirit shakily starts to get up while using Steampunk as a hoist before she stands up straight.

"whoa… I forgot how hard it was to steer a ship on your own" she laughs looking paler than usual, her eyes glowing brighter than a beam making her look like a robot herself.  
"well, it was nice working with you Captain Kakuzu but I think I can handle myself from here" she smiles softly while the miser scowls from behind the mask, the crew looking at her as if she where mad.  
"you're going to attack sector 10 on your own?" Itachi was now staring sceptically at her as she twists her head to pout.  
"if I told you the truth then you wouldn't see me as much of a pirate" she mumbles with a stern scowl making them rise eyebrows, with a mocking sigh she stares at the demanding scowl of Kakuzu. "fine, come if you want but it's your own death warrant" she mutters walking towards the hover board which she climbs up onto and straps her self in.

"well? Tie your ship to mine" the captain stares around sceptically. "Sir Captain, my ship has a greater speed from yours you'll get lost if you don't" she warns standing absently while spinning her hands and summoning panels that spin around her like a nebula while she plans coordinates. Tying it up she presses her hands out as the ship creeks and metal wings burst out from either side to move to her fingers twitch. "this will be bumpy until I learn my own strength" she warns as the robot goes into the captains cabin to hide while she starts to twist the board then hit the gear on the back to begin the movements, wings flapping much like a whale as the ship bursts forwards with a heavy shudder.

"ever wanted to be an engineer?" Kakuzu enquires with a raised brow watching her twitch a finger as she peers to see the Kraken trailing behind as fast as possible.  
"yeah but I got bored of the schooling" she mumbles while watching the map point in different directions.  
"so who is this Pein and Konan?" the miser questions watching her actually yawn into the movements.

"my best friend and her husband, they helped me escape my marriage to Orochimaru" the miser nods before going back to thinking about something. "if your wondering, yeah. I'm the kid you kicked off that ship your raided…I still have that picture of you scowling" she smuggly smirks as his eyes slit, he growls angrily.  
"it that was that flashing contraption was?" he glares as the red head smirks softly with shy eyes.  
"you know, I built that camera when I was only 6. Feel special that you were the first one to get their picture taken" she smiles gently watching him tint a gentle pink through the tanned skin.  
"why where you in prison?" he enquires while she glances forwards in thought.

"for refusing to be a bride" stretching the ship creeks with the muscles moving then creaking back into a relaxed state. "you should go sleep Sir Captain" the miser stares at her for a moment.  
"your not coming with me…" he seductively speaks running a single finger up her leg and gently touching the skin under her shorts, shuddering for a moment she seems disappointed with something.

"I can't…the ship needs to keep moving if we want to get there...soon…" her eyes shift to watch his hand disappearing under the shorts further, thread moving further than that and trail her pant line. "Sir Captain…really I…" her eyes widen when the thread shifts underneath, her teeth grit together to the strange sensation, what a bad time to be horny but it is stopped when Steampunk strides out with a clink.

Waving Kakuzu annoys her by licking the thread in front of her before leaving completely, Constance scowls bitterly at him before shaking her head to try concentrate on the ship. By morning as everyone comes out from miser's ship they glance at her fingers twitching, coming round they see she is asleep standing up.  
"…talented isn't she" Kisame smirks toothily while peering at the map to see that they where only a day from the prison meaning it was to be an after hour raid.  
"Lady Lirit…" her eyes shift from the sleeping movement as the red head glances at him sheepishly. "day dreaming as usual I see" the robot stares at her as she smiles and turns to close her eyes again. "are you tired?" he enquires as she shakes her head.

"no, I can't leave the ship's controls right now" a red substance shifts in and then out of her body like a pump as they watch it trickle downwards.  
"what is that stuff…" Kisame enquires as she glances at the wires for a moment.  
"just a food, waste and a medicine connection that enables me to stay connected to the ship's core for as long as I please" she murmurs as they raise their eyebrows to watch the ship speed up then slow down depending on her frame of mind at the time. "we should be at our destination by lock up but someone will be expected my visit so the guards will be on watch. Steampunk, I'll need another update soon" she speaks through her daydreams as the robot clumps away to research something, hiding behind a particle cloud Constance stands planning something quietly.

"what's our plan of action?" Kakuzu enquires watching her take the large rocket gun into hand as she implants a hook to the end, she yawns sheepishly to herself before pointing to his ship which was now untied.  
"your going to the ship, if this fails I don't need you killed as well" peering at him with one tiered eyebrow rise she rubs the greying rings around her eyes before peering at him not budging. "your stubborn" she glares half heartedly before glancing round with a sigh to see the rest had actually done what she told them.  
"your starting to speak down to me" Kakuzu glares in annoyance. "your just asking to be killed, and it'll be my hands that do it" he growls at the annoying woman who just ignores him momentarily before her Steampunk grabs the miser who scowls and snaps bitterly at being dragged off against his own will.

"are you ready Lady Lirit?" she looks at her gun then at the prison before standing up straight.  
"yep, lets do this!" holding up the orb she throws it backwards into a spiralling centre that the orb locks into and bursts into two large versions of Tobi and Madara who hiss and scowl. "you know what your to do boys!" she shouts at them while Madara rattles the spines on his neck with sheer joy at the thought of a battle while Tobi squeaks unsurely. [Tobi is a good boy!] both lizards start to shift off from the ship to skulk swiftly towards the prison, Lirit's ship moving swiftly after them towards the highly defended prison.

--Kakuzu OVA--

Being dragged kicking and shouting he is thrown onto the deck of his own ship and cast off away from Lirit's, him and his crew watching as two large black beasts burst out from the ship to coil around the hull and hiss at Constance before gaping in awe and joy of something being shouted to them. Both running off while her ship slowly moves out as well, Kakuzu and his crew forced to just stay and watch as the sound of firing guns is heard. The miser watches his ship turn to face away with his Kraken tied to the front, the albino smirking.  
"'he told us to prepare for t'e worst" the miser raises his eyebrow hearing the heavy sound of bombs, flashing right past them is Lirit's lizards and then her ship as Deidara watches her laughing crazily while warships fly after them at a slower pace, they where no match for her.

--Lirit OVA--

Firing the gun the hook bursts round the metal bars and wall of a cell as the metal is ripped away, skidding to a halt a woman with blue hair and a man with auburn hair glance out with wide eyes.  
"Constance!!" the woman screeches flinging her self onto the ship followed timidly by the man full of piercing, being glomped she winces before sending them into the cabins when their ship his almost hit if it weren't for Madara's shield blocking the attack which bounces off and hits back onto the firer creating a gapping hole in the roofs. Tobi latches onto the ship to help steer it around and then Lirit hit's the gear into full throttle as they burst off in a mad escape when large brown ships with many cannons are freed from the large outlets and posts, speeding past Kakuzu's ship the Kraken screeches before slamming its tail down and trailing after the ship. Kakuzu's crew watch as Madara bursts past them and starts to rip holes into a battle ship as if it were nothing but bread, the large space beast seeming pretty pleased with himself when he skims past again. Once far enough away Lirit stops to turn and watch the ships fleeing in a battered and torn state, not even bothering to attack Kakuzu's own pirate vessel on the way past.

Un-strapping the ship from her body she high-fives Steampunk as she waves to the miser, the ship had a few scrapes but that was nothing compared to what would have happened if it weren't for the two demon lizards protection. The miser and his crew glance about as they watch who are presumably Konan and Pein step out cautiously in prison outfit as the woman glomp's Lirit again.

"I thought you had forgotten about us" Pein enquires sarcastically before being thumped over the head by Konan's fist, wincing she glares then looks Constance up and down.  
"nice outfit…this is what you wear outside of prison?" she pulls at the cloak curiously before peering at the crew. "…thought you said you would never work with men?" she gives a questioning stare before shaking her head softly.

"you should be happy I came back" Lirit warns crossing her arms in annoyance while the blue haired woman pouts.  
"I am happy! Just with all the stories you told us I would have seen you as a more Sci-Fi kind of girl…your glowing more than usual as well…_have you been sleeping with one of them_?" the last bit is whispered into her ear as she beams red and gasps.  
"n-no!…" the woman glances round them all then turns back to the red head still going brighter than her own fire hair.  
"you have some self control then…" Lirit's eye twitches as Tobi makes a confused sound to what was going on, the woman shakes it off before sighing into thought.  
"well…I kicked Orochimaru's butt…saved you…got my ship back…now what" she sighs seeming very bored and ahead of herself at all times.  
"you can take us to sector 14 and buy us a pint…I haven't had one of them since being locked up" the red head glances at her then nods.

"fair enough, my rum ran out…why is the rum always gone" she murmurs sternly while the auburn male pats her shoulder.  
"if there ever a time when your not just a little tipsy?" he enquires as she rubs her chin and smirks.  
"no, I suppose not…I'm sober right now though" they raise their eyebrows.  
"the hang over must be eating away at you" she giggles for absolutely no reason before rubbing her head with a Cheshire smile.  
"yeah…I think I'll go get some sleep…Steampunk take control for me…Tobi, Madara? you know the drill" both hiss while going towards the orb and disappearing inside quickly as she detaches it to yawn again, wandering into the captains cabin it is shut and locked.

"she's really…" Kisame raises his eyebrow to the nonchalant woman.  
"Que sera sera?" Pein enquires as the fish nods momentarily.


End file.
